


Time Turning

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01





	Time Turning

He had always been your little shadow.

Everything you did he mimicked. You remember him sitting on the stool you placed next to the turntables, watching your every move with a rapt stillness that no child that young should have been able to master. His attention was all on you and when he decided he wanted to try, he made a few scratching noises. You simply put your hands over his and moved them how they should have been. Left-left-left-right-left-right. You repeated the action a few times until he started to move more confidently, more rhythmically and you stepped back to admire your little bro. You felt damn proud.

Then there came other stages of childhood. Giving him his first skateboard, watching him wipe out on it for the first time as well. He merely picked himself up and brushed his clothes off before going at it again. He stayed outside for most of the day, practicing whatever tricks he imagined up. Around the time the pizza arrived, he was about to come in. He sped towards the delivery man and grabbed up the pizza, letting out a yell of triumph at receiving his prize and tossed you the box before going back to the man and giving him the money. The delivery man was so impressed he actually let Dave keep his tip. And the smile spread over his young face was one of the greatest you had ever seen.

Thirteen now, and the age of childhood was gone. His face became more stoic and unreadable, identical to yours. He wore his shades nearly all the time now and your conversations because more brief and impersonal. Except for the occasional talk about school or what was going on for your next gig, nothing happened.

Seventeen and growing up. Time was going by so fast and you hardly recognized the young adult that stood a little above your shoulder, instead of the toddler that used to sit on your foot and cling to your leg when you walked. It was strange. Dave was slowly making a name for himself in the clubs you brought him along to, and he was managing a decent set of B's in school. Everything was great. That's what you told yourself. Your little bro was growing up.

It all halted a week after his nineteenth birthday. A small comment, no feelings laced into it. But you felt something shift in yourself when he said it.  
"I'm moving out soon."  
You look over to his pokerface, set as impassive as stone and a single eyebrow lifts up.  
"Cool." Is all you say.

He nods and goes back to playing on his phone and you leave the kitchen wordlessly. After so many years of him being here, what will it be like when he leaves? You plop yourself down on the couch and pick up the game controller. Over some time, Dave wandered in and sat down on the couch next to you. Without a word you toss him a controller and start up another game.

He's gotten better at video games. A hell of a lot better. The match is nearly equal and it looks like he's about to win until you push a jumbled code of buttons and the power up activates, effectively obliterating Dave's last life. You let out a breath you weren't even aware you had been holding and toss the controller onto the coffee table.  
Dave glanced over to you and stood up. "I'm going to miss you too, asshole." You toss a smuppet at him which he promptly kicks back in your direction and takes the one step up to his room.

The Game Over sign is flashing on the screen and you hit reset; half wishing to yourself you could reset time that easily, as another game started up.


End file.
